They all wanted it
by purplepagoda
Summary: What on earth could possibly bring Luke and Lorelai closer together and make Lorelai quit drinking coffee at the same time? Read and find out. Please be kind when reviewing. The story is better than the summary.


Luke, and Lorelai are sitting in Lorelai's living room watching T.V. when Luke looks over at Lorelai and starts a conversation.

"You're beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so what'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything, but I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well hold on."

"What?"

Luke goes into the kitchen and brings back a slice of cake.

"What does this have to do with cake?"

"Just take a bite."

"Ok." Lorelai shoves a huge fork full into her mouth.

"Luke there's something hard in here."

"Spit it out."

"Ok." Lorelai spits the object into a napkin. Luke takes it wipes it off on his flannel shirt and gets down on his knee on the floor.

"Lorelai Gilmore will you marry me?"

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Luke places the ring on her finger and they start to passionately kiss.

"Luke let's take this upstairs."

"Ok."

The next morning (Thursday: Lorelai's day off)

Rory enters the house and starts calling out her mother's name.

"Mom." There is no response so she starts up the stairs.

"Mom." Lorelai wakes up and realizes Rory is on her way up so she grabs the piece of clothing closest to her and leaves her room slamming the door behind her just as Rory makes it up the stairs."

"Oh eww."

"What?"

"I'll come back later."

"Why?"

"You're wearing Luke's shirt that can't be good."

"Oh."

"I'm leaving."

"No wait."

"What?" Lorelai puts out her left hand and puts it in front of Rory.

"You have a ring on?"

"I'm engaged."

"Still gross."

"Sorry."

"Why don't I go get some juice and muffins and doughnuts and soup and then I'll come back and you'll be dressed and Luke will be not here."

"Ok." Rory leaves and Lorelai goes to wake Luke.

"Luke you've got to go before Rory gets back."

"I have to take a shower."

"Well I do too."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Hum?"

"Why don't we take one at the same time?"

"But if you take one up here and I take one down there. There won't be enough hot water."

"No that's not what I meant."

"Oh."

20 minutes later Luke is on his way out the door and Lorelai is drying her hair when Rory returns. As she opens the door Luke is coming out.

"Your mom is in the bathroom."

"Ok." Rory bounds up the stairs. When she reaches the bathroom she spots her mother wearing a Hello Kitty robe with make up in one hand and a blow dryer in the other. When Lorelai sees Rory she turns off the blow dryer and throws her hair into a ponytail.

"So you're engaged?"

"Yeah I'm glad."

"Me too." They quickly jog down the stairs landing on the couch.

"So mom anything new with you and Luke besides that you're engaged?"

"He wants kids."

"So?"

"Rory you're raised I didn't think that I would have to raise another kid. He wants two a son."

"That's not bad."

"No but he wants to keep going until he gets one. I mean I want to give him a son but not if it means I have to be pregnant until I die."

"Interesting analysis."

"He said if it means we have to have 10 kids together before we get a son then that's what will happen."

"So why haven't you been over since Christmas?"

"Mom Christmas was less than a week ago."

"I know but you've been out of school."

"I've been writing an article for the paper."

"Oh." The phone rings.

"I'll get it mom."

"Ok."

Rory picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rory?"

"Yes."

"It's your grandmother."

"Hi grandma."

"Dinner for tomorrow is still on. So is your mother going to bring by her boyfriend?"

"Mom doesn't have a boyfriend anymore."

In the background Lorelai says: "Rory no!"

"Did she and Luke break up?"

"No they didn't."

"Well what other option is there?"

"Well you see grandma Luke and Mom are engaged."

"They are?"

"Yeah."

"Well then he'll have to come to dinner tomorrow."

"Ok. I will relay the message."

"Good and tell your mother to quit glaring at the phone."

"Ok." Rory hangs up the phone.

"Rory why did you tell her?"

"You traumatized me for life. This is my revenge."

"Poop on you."

"Oh and by the way Luke is going with us tomorrow."

"Thanks for the ample warning I don't have time to prepare."

"Sorry."

"I am so going to pull a Lizzie Borden."

"Mom you're scaring me."

"Sorry."

Friday night: Luke, Lorelai and Rory arrive at a quarter before six without even letting the door bell ring Emily opens the door.

"Come in." Emily leads the three into the living room for drinks.

"So mom where's dad?"

"On business."

"Oh."

"Would anyone like something to drink?"

"No I'm good."

"Luke."

"No thank you."

"Rory?"

"No."

"Very well then."

"So mom I know you're going to grill us with questions so you might as well start early."

"If you insist Lorelai. So when is the wedding?"

"We haven't set an exact date yet mom."

"Where do you two plan on living?"

"Well not the dinner."

"Which means what Lorelai?"

"We will live at my house."

"Do you two plan on adding to the surplus population?"

"That was a mean way of putting it."

"What Lorelai means is that we do plan on having children."

"How many?"

"Well mom there's not really a set number although I would like to keep it under a dozen."

"She means at least one but after that we'll just have to wait and see."

"He wants a son."

"Although I would be fine with a daughter."

"Right. Luke are you good with finances because Lorelai isn't the best with money."

"Yeah, I have had an account my parents started for me when I was born and when they died I kept putting money in it and to this day have not touched it."

"Impressive."

"Thank you."

For the next hour Emily grills Luke and Lorelai, at 7:45 they head for the door.

"Mrs. Gilmore the dinner was delicious I hope to see you again."

"Drive safely."

Back the dinner:

"So Lorelai, Rory do you two want a hamburger and fries or did you just sit through that awful dinner expecting not to eat again."

"Burgers would be nice." Lorelai says as Luke goes behind the counter.

"They'll be done in a minute."

"Ok."

"Coffee?"

"Please." Rory says desperately.

Seconds later whips around and places two cups of coffee and two burgers in front of them.

"So Luke what did you think of my grandma?"

"She's an interesting specimen."

"Yeah we thought she should be studied years ago." Lorelai jokes.

"So Luke did she scare you?"

"A little bit."

"So honey what's all the talk about the money?"

"Well it was supposed to be my college fund but since I never went to college I kept it open and kept adding to it in case I had kids one day."

"How much is in it?"

"Hold on let me go get my bank statement." Luke says on his way up the stairs.

"Here you go." He says as he hands it to Lorelai.

"Wow that's a lot of money." Rory says as she reads the amount over her mother's shoulder.

"Where is it I don't see it."

"Right here." Rory says as she points at the bottom.

"You have $125,840 and 72 cents in the bank?"

"Yeah, every week since I was born either my parents or myself put in 50 dollars a week. The first 39 years there is no interest on the 40th year the interest rate goes up to 21."

"Are you kidding?"

"No."

"How did you get that good of an interest rate?"

"Well my dad asked the owner if he could keep an account open in my name for 40 years if he could have an interest rate higher than 20 the owner didn't think my dad could do it so he agreed."

"So what are you going to use the money on?"

"For my kids college."

"Seriously? Because that won't be for at least another 19 years and by that time there will be a lot more money in there unless we have 3 kids all going to Ivy league colleges I don't think we'll need that much money."

"No but if an emergency comes up then we can use it. And by emergency I don't mean you needing new shoes or, clothes."

"Fine."

"Lorelai you are not allowed to touch the money unless you have my approval."

"Why?"

"Because it is going to be for something useful not a life supply of fuzzy mooing alarm clocks."

"Fine."

6 weeks later (Saturday) Rory and Lorelai are at the house while Luke is working:

"Mom what's for breakfast?"

"I made a strudel with peanut butter on it."

"Eww. You are not normal."

"I know."

"So what is there to eat anyway?"

"Strudels or pop tarts."

"I'll eat a pop tart because if I don't you'll try to put peanut butter on my strawberry strudel."

"No I won't."

"What time is it?"

"9 o'clock."

"You're up on a Saturday at 9 o'clock?"

"Yeah, lately I have either been not able to sleep or I can't wake up."

"Interesting."

"Yeah."

"Mom you look green."

"I'll be right back." Lorelai says as she rushes to the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" Rory asks when she hears an unusual sound coming from the bathroom.

"Yeah." Lorelai says as she flushes the toilet and exits the bathroom.

"Did you just puke?"

"Sadly yes."

"Go sit down." Rory says as she pushes her mother onto the couch.

"I don't have a fever."

"Why didn't you brush your teeth?"

"Because I will probably end up there in 3 seconds."

"Uh huh." Rory says as she takes a bite of her pop tart.

"Eww." Lorelai says as she goes to the bathroom again. This time she brushes her teeth and then comes out.

"Here drinks some coffee." Rory says as she hands a cup full to Lorelai. Lorelai starts to drink it but then smells it and hands it to Rory and goes to the bathroom again. This time Rory picks up the phone and calls Paris.

"Hello?"

"Paris where are you?"

"In the dorm. Who is this?"

"It's Rory I'm sorry to bother you while you're studying but…"

"How did you know I was studying?"

"Paris that's all you ever get accomplished."

"Right. What do you need?"

"Do have any medical books handy?"

"I'm majoring in medicine and I'm currently studying."

"Right stupid question. Can you look something up for me?"

"Sure. For who?"

"My mom."

"Sure."

"I think she has the flu but she doesn't have a fever."

"Tell me the symptoms."

"Messed up sleeping pattern, eats really weird stuff like peanut butter on a strudel."

"Eww."

"Is repulsed by pop tarts and coffee."

"Coffee? Your mother?"

"Yes."

"What do you mean repulsed?"

"If she even smells coffee or a pop tart she throws up."

"Is that all?"

"Oh and she's really irritable."

"Ok I have cross referenced all of that together and I can only come up with one answer."

"What?"

"These symptoms by themselves mean nothing but all together they can only mean one thing: your mom is pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok thanks Paris Bye." Rory says as she hangs up the phone.

"Hey mom will you be ok for a couple minutes if I go to the drugstore to get some

Pepto-Bismol?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." 15 minutes later Rory returns with a paper bag. When she walks in her mom is on the couch watching T.V eating peanut butter.

"Here." Rory says as she hands the bag to her mother.

"Thanks." Lorelai says as she opens the bag.

"Rory there's no Pepto-Bismol in here."

"Yeah I know I talked to Paris."

"Why?"

"Because she's going to be a doctor."

"Right. What's this?"

"What's what?"

"What's at the bottom of the bag wrapped up in another paper bag?"

"Open it and see."

"Ok." Lorelai says as she unrolls the paper bag and takes out its contents.

"Rory they gave you someone else's bag."

"Why what's in it?"

"A pregnancy test."

"No they gave me the right bag."

"Rory do you think you're pregnant if you are tell me know or I swear I'll kill you."

"I don't think I'm pregnant I think you're pregnant."

"Rory come on."

"Mom don't tell me that a light bulb didn't go off in your head."

"No."

"Look just pee on the stick and I'll leave you alone."

"For how long?"

"Until 2 o'clock."

"Why 2?"

"Because you have a doctor's appointment then."

"Rory."

"Sorry but you're stubborn I had to do something."

"Fine." Lorelai says as she trudges to the bathroom.

"Mom five minutes is up I'm coming in."

"Ok." Rory walks into the bathroom.

"Mom why are your eyes closed?"

"I thought that would prevent me from seeing the results."

"Hand me the stick and the box."

"Here." Rory looks at the stick and then reads the box.

"Well Rory?"

"I'm right you're wrong."

"Are you sure? You're not lying are you?"

"If you don't open your eyes you'll never know."

2 P.M. doctor's office:

"Miss Gilmore." Rory and Lorelai go into the room that the nurse shows them to and they wait for the doctor.

"Hello! I'm doctor Smith."

"Hi I'm Lorelai Gilmore."

"Hi, it says here you think you're pregnant?"

"Yep."

"Ok I'm going to draw some blood and you can either wait for about half an hour or I can call you tomorrow."

"Well."

"We'll wait." Says Rory.

½ an hour later:

"Well Miss Gilmore I got the test results back."

"And?"

"You are defiantly pregnant but I was looking at your hormone levels and they're a little bit high."

"Which means?"

"It means that you are most likely carrying twins."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes actually women in or near their mid-thirties are more likely to have twins."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"But just to make sure I want to do a sonogram."

"Ok."

"Good." Dr. Smith says as he wheels the sonogram machine over. Lorelai rolls up her shirt.

"Ok are you ready?"

"I guess."

"Good."

"Well?"

"Right there is one baby and if you look closely you can make out the other one behind it."

"Ok."

"Listen you can hear two heart beats."

"Yeah."

In the car on the way home:

"Mom let's stop by the diner."

"Why?"

"Because you have to tell him."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Fine." Lorelai pulls over, gets out and walks into the diner.

"Hey you two." Luke says when he sees Rory and Lorelai.

"You guys want some coffee?"

"I do."

"Lorelai?"

"No."

"You're passing up coffee?"

"Yeah. Luke about the wedding I think we should move the date up to I don't know next week."

"Why."

"Because if we wait much longer I'll be fat."

"I'm confused."

"Luke I'm pregnant… with twins."

"That's great. Rory can you take care of the diner for a day?"

"I guess why?"

"You're mother and I are going to elope."

"Luke we can't elope my mother will kill you."

"Oh well."

And they were off… on their way to get married. Without Emily Gilmore present. That would kill her, and Luke came up with the idea of eloping now Lorelai remembered why she was drawn to him in the first place.

A/N: Tell me what you think. Please give me suggestions of what you think should happen. I write to please. R&R.


End file.
